puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Paulie
|Birth place = Akiruno, Tokyo, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Masato Shibata Mad Paulie |height = |weight = |billed = Sakura, Chiba, Japan |trainer = U-File Camp |debut = December 17, 2003 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler primarily working for DDT, where he competes as part of the Damnation unit under the ring name Mad Paulie. Professional wrestling career STYLE-E, IGF and BJW (2003-2016) After training at the U-File Camp, Shibata debuted in December 2003 and primarily competed in STYLE-E for the next few years. In March 2007, he received his first opportunity at the STYLE-E Openweight Championship, unsuccessfully challenging Isami Kodaka. In December, he once again challenged for the title, this time losing to Kazuhiro Tamura. In March 2012, Shibata teamed up with Shota to unsuccessfully challenge DDT's Sanshiro Takagi and Soma Takao for the KO-D Tag Team Championship. In June, Shibata once again unsuccessfully challenged for the STYLE-E Openweight Championship, losing to Kenichiro Arai. In September, Shibata won Apache Pro Wrestling's WEW Tag Team Championship, teaming with Kotaru Nasu to defeat Kengo Nishimura and Tomohiko Hashimoto, but lost the championships to Hashimoto and Shoichi Imiya two weeks later. In January 2015, Shibata teamed with Shuji Ishikawa to capture the UWA World Tag Team Championship, defeating Isami Kodaka and Fuma in overtime. The duo lost the championships to the Brahman Brothers in June. DDT (2008-present) Shibata began competing in DDT sporadically in 2008, mainly in their sister promotion Union Pro, but in April 2016, Shibata became a regular in DDT, changing his name to Mad Paulie and aligning himself with Daisuke Sasaki as Sasaki's "pet". In his first match as Pauley, Shibata and Sasaki defeated Yukio Sakaguchi and Masa Takanashi. Soon after, Sasaki and Pauley were joined by Shuji Ishikawa, with Sasaki calling Ishikawa his other "pet". The trio dubbed themselves "Damnation", and in July added a fourth member to their ranks when Tetsuya Endo turned on his partner Konosuke Takeshita to join. In August, Pauley, Sasaki, and Endo entered the tournament for the vacant KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship, defeating Shuten Doji (Sakaguchi, Takanashi and Kota Umeda) in the final to win the tournament and the championship. On October 10, they made their first successful defence, defeating Happy Motel (Antonio Honda and Konosuke Takeshita) and Mike Bailey, but dropped the championships to Shuten Doji (Takanashi, Sakaguchi and Kudo) on November 11. On June 26, 2018 Paulie and Endo defeated Daisuke Sekimoto and Kazusada Higuchi to become the new KO-D Tag Team Champions. On July 22 Paulie and Endo lost the titles to Mike Bailey and MAO. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Paulie Buster (Cradle Suplex lift Muscle Buster) **Reverse splash *'Signature moves''' **Multiple suplex variations - German, dragon, belly-to-belly, vertical **Death Valley Bomb **Lariat *'Nicknames' **"Cute Pet" *'Themes' **"Tulevaisuus" by Poikkeus Championships and accomplishments *'Apache Pro Wrestling Army' **WEW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kotaro Nasu *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D 6 Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Tetsuya Endo and Daisuke Sasaki (1) and Soma Takao and Tetsuya Endo (1) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tetsuya Endo **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (3 times) *'Guts World Pro Wrestling' **GWC 6 Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Masashi Takeda and Kotaro Nasu *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Unit Award (2016,2017) Damnation with Daisuke Sasaki, Shuji Ishikawa and Tetsuya Endo *'STYLE-E' **STYLE-E Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bear Fukuda *'SECRET BASE' **Captain Of The SECRET BASE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bear Fukuda *'Union Pro Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shuji Ishikawa References Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Inoki Genome Federation Roster Category:Style-E alumin Category:DAMNATION Category:U-FILE CAMP Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster